


Darkness

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Day 8, For AoKaga Month, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    What made him think that this was okay?
</p>
<p>
    What will happen to them now? <em>It’s over, stupid.</em>
</p>
<p>
    <em>You fucked up. And now it’s over.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Dread and fear filled Daiki to the point where he couldn’t breathe. The idea had been good in his drunken state. He thought _what could go wrong? What Taiga doesn’t know, won’t hurt him._

How wrong was he? 

Taiga hadn’t even moved since he opened the door. Daiki had never felt so ashamed of himself. Regret isn’t strong enough as a word to describe how much he wanted to turn back the hands on the clock. How much he wanted to cling onto Taiga’s legs and beg. Plead for forgiveness. 

What made him think that this was okay? 

What will happen to them now? _It’s over, stupid._

_You fucked up. And now it’s over._

The worst thing is Daiki can’t even tell what’s going on in Taiga’s head. Taiga is the type of person to wear their heart on their sleeve; he’s always showing every thought, every emotion on his face for the tiniest of things. But now, his face is blank. As if his body was an empty husk. Something void of emotions, and Daiki wonders how bad Taiga is taking this. How much will he lash out? Will he cry? 

The thought of making Taiga cry tears him apart from the inside out. The thought of causing Taiga any sort of hurt is destroying him slowly now that everything is settling in. Maybe he should be glad that Taiga is not showing anything. Maybe it’ll hurt less this way. 

Daiki doesn’t even know the name of the guy who was in the bed next to him. Daiki doesn’t even turn to look at the other male, stuck in between a lovers’ quarrel. No, it wasn’t as simple as that. It was much more serious because their relationship is definitely at risk. He wouldn’t be able to wake up tomorrow and know everything is okay between them. Nothing would be okay anymore. 

“Taiga I-” His voice is husky, as if someone had forced him to swallow a grater and to be honest it felt like it too. But before he could say anything else Taiga had begun to move. 

The red head threw the bag at Daiki, forcing him to either catch it, or be hit in the head by the heavy object in the bag. 

It burnt his hands. 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t say my name. You don’t fucking deserve to use it.” Taiga, no, Kagami growled. His voice was strained, as if he was holding back really hard and his face tensed, eyes narrowed to slits. Daiki wasn’t surprised. But he was very, very afraid. 

**_Afraid of losing the only thing he’s ever loved._**

“Taiga,” Another growl. 

“K-Kagami, please, listen to me. Please.” Daiki had begun to stand up, but the covers were slipping, revealing more of the dirty marks on his skin. Revealing the consequences of his actions and made him feel sick. None of these marks were created by the person in front of him, **_the person he loved_** and the thought made him feel dizzy. 

Taiga, no, Kagami stepped back, disgusted at the sight of his marred skin. His breathing had become irregular, and his eyes became glossy. For the first time, Kagami looked broken. He looked so heartbroken **_and it’s all your fault._**

**_Monster._**

Daiki slumped, he couldn’t move. Didn’t dare to move when his whole world was breaking in front of him. His entire universe was crumbling and he couldn’t do a thing to fix it because it was his fault. He was the cause and the catalyst. 

Nothing would ever be the same. 

Their fire had burnt out, leaving the both of them in darkness. 

And never to see the light again. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting these, life's been a little busy lately. I hope you enjoyed the angst. It's very hard to write. Haha


End file.
